The woman who never lie?
by Sam Potter Kaiba
Summary: Que pasaria si todo lo que crees conocer esta mal?, Si la persona que amas no es quien dice ser y de un dia para el otro tu vida cambia rotundamente?. Con una familia armada y un amor establecido, un extraño llegará para cambiarles la vida a todos y hasta destruir todo lo que con tanto esmero habian logrado. ¿Porque no lograron sobrevivir?
1. Chapter 1

**Sam: Hola a todos! como estan tanto tiempo?**

**Kisara: al fin volvimos, nos costo sacarlo pero al fin salio!**

**Sam: ajam, les aclaro que esta no es la historia de amor que vivieron en Solo un dia mas, esta sera una historia negra, llena de sangre, fantasmas, vampiros, hombres lobo...**

**Kisara: Y MAS DE SETO Y KISARA!**

**Sam: porque es la unica pareja que me gusta...**

**Kisara: y que tal death note?**

**Sam: aun no la he terminado de ver, cuando lo haga te digo. Disfrutenla!**

* * *

_**The Woman who never lie?**_

_**Capitulo I: Volviendo el tiempo atrás. **_

La sangre se mezclaba con las lagrimas haciendo una extraña pero poderosa conjunción de angustia y desesperación. Seto Kaiba había perdido todo lo que le importaba en la vida y pensaba que no valía la pena seguir vivo. Su empresa, su amada familia, sus amigos... todo lo que el mas apreciaba había desaparecido y no volvería jamas.

Su rostro estaba herido y sentía un intenso ardor el cual no podía controlar, sin embargo el dolor en su alma era peor que mil dagas clavadas en el corazón. ¿Como él, el gran seto Kaiba , había terminado en aquella situación? No lo sabia, todo fue demasiado raro y desde el primer momento supo que todo terminaría de mala manera. Si tan solo él no hubiera aparecido aquella mañana, en la que todo parecía ser perfecto... Inmediatamente pensó en su amada Kisara, ella, que no había tenido nada que ver, a su entender, con la masacre, pero que sin embargo había sido una pieza tan vital para que se llevara acabo...

Volvió a sentir un dolor agudo, pero esta vez en su costado derecho: la sangre había vuelto a brotar de su interior. Instantáneamente y sin preocuparse por nada mas, se derrumbo en el suelo, esperando su final, agotado por la tensión vivida en las ultimas horas.

* * *

El despertador sonó como todos los días y, como de costumbre, una delicada mano lo detuvo sin abrir los ojos, abrazándose a la persona que dormía a su lado. Luego, sonrió felizmente imaginando lo que le depararía el día. Cinco minutos después se encontraba preparando el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en la radio hacia un tiempo atrás. En ese momento Kisara se dio cuenta de que nada arruinaría su vida, de ahora en adelante. Tiempo después, escucho unos ligeros pasos acercándose a ella, silenciosos.

Inmediatamente la peliblanca giró en redondo hacia su encuentro: era su marido, quien dándole un afectuoso beso en los labios le daba los buenos días.

-te despertaste de buen humor hoy cariño- le dijo mientras le servia el café en su taza favorita.

-Hoy es el día mas importante para Kaiba corp.- respondió él mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Lo se cariño, has hablado de ello durante una semana. Relajate, todo saldrá bien. Antes que me olvide, ¿Podrás llevar a Chris al colegio hoy? Tengo un compromiso importante que atender.

-No te preocupes querida lo dejaré de camino a la reunión. Necesitas algo mas?

-No con eso esta bien Seti, lamento no poder hacerlo yo misma, pero ya sabes los del museo no entienden de vidas hogareñas.

-No entiendo porque te empeñas en ser la mujer maravilla Kis, no voy a morirme por llevar un día a Chris al colegio, al fin y al cabo es nuestro hijo verdad?- le respondió el castaño mientras la tomaba por la cintura y volvía a besarla, esta vez con mas intensidad.

-¿Desde cuando has cambiado tanto? ¿Que paso con el Seto Kaiba gruñón y malhumorado de hace unos años atrás?- le preguntó ella sonriendole abiertamente

-El matrimonio hace milagros querida- se limitó a contestar el C.E.O mientras acariciaba el rostro de su querida esposa.

"¿Habrá una vida mas perfecta que esta?" se preguntó la peliblanca mientras miraba con ojos de enamorada a aquel hombre que tenia a su lado hacia ya tanto tiempo. Le había costado mucho conseguir que él posara sus ojos en ella, pero con mucha paciencia logró hacerlo, y como si esto fuera poco la había hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo dándole dos hijos maravillosos.

Cinco minutos después se escucharon pasos que corrían velozmente por las escaleras: sus amados retoños se habían despertado, eso significaba solo una cosa; problemas.

-Buen día mi pequeña, ¿Como amaneciste hoy?- dijo Kisara con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mama, Chris robo mi diario y no quiere devolverlo!

-Mentira. Lo encontré en el suelo y simplemente lo recogí. Ademas no había ningún nombre escrito en el- se defendió él gritando sobre el llanto de Kathie, su hermana pequeña.

-Christopher regrésale su diario, a menos que quieras quedarte sin tus videojuegos por un mes.

El hijo mayor miró al castaño con temor en sus ojos y, casi inmediatamente, el diario apareció sobre la mesa; seguida de una enorme sonrisa por parte de la menor. Luego, se dio media vuelta casi escapando aunque no lo logró ya que una voz femenina lo reprendió diciendo:

-¿Que se dice Chris?

-Lo siento- dijo él agachando la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de sus padres.

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer mas! ¿Entendiste? ¡Te quiero ver lejos de mis cosas! ¡Jamás!

Kisara se dio media vuelta y le esbozó una gran sonrisa a su esposo, quien se la devolvía abiertamente. En ese momento, ambos tenían un mismo pensamiento: definitivamente aquellos pequeños le daban felicidad a sus vidas, mas de lo que ellos se podía imaginar.

-¿Vendrás a la reunión?

-¿Realmente me necesitas?- Le preguntó la peliblanca volviendo a esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

-Sabes que siempre te necesito conmigo- le respondió Seto tomándola por la cintura, haciendo que se sonrojara- además eres mucho mejor que todos los tontos del directorio.

-Lo se cariño, simplemente creo que algún día tendrás que arreglártelas sin mi. Por cierto, tus amigos de la nómina no me incluyeron en su lista de invitados.

-¿Y? Eres mi esposa, por lo tanto tienes la mitad de la empresa a tu cargo; así que estarás allí, te lo aseguro.

-Como usted diga Señor Kaiba- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acomodaba la corbata azul- Sabes, sera genial trabajar contigo otra vez.

-Como los viejos tiempos Kis, como en los viejos tiempos.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, en los que la feliz pareja se lanzaba miradas de complicidad, se escuchó un grito de Chris diciendo:

-Papá es hora de irnos!

Inmediatamente Seto lanzó un suspiro, le deseó un buen día a su amada y se encaminó hacia otro exhaustivo día de trabajo.

Una hora después, luego de dejar a sus hijos en la escuela y manejar rápidamente para llegar a su empresa, Seto era bombardeado a preguntas por su secretaria con el objetivo de cubrir todos los problemas que habían surgido en su ausencia.

-Señor Kaiba, otro llamado de la linea 2.- Recházala- respondió el C.E.O al mismo tiempo que firmaba unos documentos.- inventa una excusa, algo convincente. Alguna otra novedad?

-No señor Kaiba. Solo que el nuevo inversor quiere tener una reunión urgente con usted.

-El de la galería de arte? Dile que se comunique con mi esposa y que ella arregle un encuentro con el.

-Como usted diga. Que tenga un buen día.

Instantáneamente Seto apretó el numero 1 de su celular y se comunico con el trabajo de su mujer.

-Editorial Windsome en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Quiero hablar con la señora Halley por favor.

-Enseguida le comunico- dijo la recepcionista con voz de locutora.

Luego de dos minutos, en el que el castaño escuchaba música de espera, la voz de su amada se escucho con un tímido:

-Oficina de la señora Halley, en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Quería saber si mi esposa esta disponible.

-Para ti siempre mi querido. Necesitas algo?- pregunto Kisara mientras bebía una taza de café.

-Dentro de una hora un inversionista nuevo irá a consultarte algo. ¿Podrás atenderlo?

-Seguro cariño. En realidad tenia un momento libre así que me vendría genial tener algo que hacer.

-Esta bien. Nos vemos en la noche. Te quiero.

-Yo también Seto, cuidate.

Luego la peliblanca inclino su asiento y miro hacia el techo, que con tanto esmero había sido diseñado, por un simple capricho suyo. El fondo negro azulado contrastaba y armonizaba perfectamente con las suaves y delicadas lineas blancas que formaban un dibujo barroco muy particular, cuyo significado solo era entendido por unas pocas personas. ¿Donde había quedado su vida anterior? No lo sabia y tampoco la quería de vuelta, en realidad la quería bien lejos, no volver a sufrir seria algo tan horrible... "No, Kisara controlate, no llames a la desgracia. Tu vida esta en orden y por una vez eres feliz. Creo que debería cambiar ese mural, quizás por algo mas fresco".

En un movimiento involuntario y veloz ella se levantó de su cómodo sillón y observó con atención por la ventana. En cualquier momento llegaría el invitado que Seto le había mandado, entonces debería acomodar su oficina, solo para causar la primera buena impresión. Le hecho un vistazo a su escritorio y se dio cuenta que la única foto que tenia allí estaba boca abajo. Sin embargo no le importó ya que seguramente la debió haber corrido cuando escribía sobre sus hojas de trabajo.

No obstante algo en su interior estaba quemándose y le pedía salir a toda costa. Kisara empalideció al entender que significaba esto: algo malo sucedería. Sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta de su oficina y apoyó su oreja sobre la puerta y para su horror ningún ruido provenía del otro lado. "Definitivamente algo está mal, terriblemente mal". De repente y de improvisto la puerta de madera estalló en mil pedazos e hizo que la peliblanca saliera disparada hacia la otra punta de su despacho. Unos minutos mas tarde comenzó a sentir algo caliente que le caía al costado de su cara: una madera la había cortado muy cerca de su sien y la sustancia roja parecía una cascada que ya había comenzado a manchar su alfombra.

Muy cerca de ella se escuchaban los pasos de alguien que se aproximaba. Debería ser rápida, de lo contrario moriría en ese preciso instante y ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Haciendo acumulo de sus fuerzas rompió el fondo falso de su mesa y de allí saco el objeto de su salvación: una pistola nueve milímetros cromada. Con un movimiento rápido chequeo el cargador, el cual estaba cargado y listo para usarse.

Sin dudarlo Kisara salió de su escondite y con el arma entre sus manos amenazó a su agresor diciendo:

-Quedate quieto o terminaras en el hospital!

-Querida, deberías tenerme miedo y no enfrentarme- le respondió el desconocido con suma tranquilidad- puedo ser muy peligroso cuando me enojo

-Crees que eso es un problema para mi? Créeme cuando te digo que he visto cosas peores.

El hombre, de cabello rubio oscuro, ojos negros y contextura física robusta, se limitó a lanzar una carcajada ruidosa, que revotó en las paredes con un macabro eco. Luego, tomó a Kisara por el cuello y con una velocidad sobrenatural la arrinconó contra la pared, sin posibilidad de movimiento para ella.

-¿Ahora me temes preciosa?- le preguntó mostrandole unos perfectos y blancos dientes, de los que sobresalían unos grandes colmillos.- Me seria tan fácil quebrar tu cuello y beber tu sangre... Pero no lo haré, hay alguien que tiene planes para ti.

-Conque un vampiro ¿eh? Hace mucho que no veía alguien de tu especie. No me importa con quien o para quien trabajas, solo dejame decirte algo ya me retiré hace mucho tiempo y no volveré al rodeo.

-Lo harás dulzura, de eso estoy seguro. Solo tengo un mensaje: volverás a ser lo que eras antes.

Al terminar su oración el vampiro quiso morder el cuello de Kisara con avidez, sin embargo, algo sucedió. Súbitamente el agresor se convirtió en cenizas delante de ella. Sin entender que estaba sucediendo, la peliblanca comenzó a deslizarse por la pared hasta el suelo alfombrado. Aquellas palabras la habían devastado ya que no quería volver a vivir aquel horror.

Luego de unos minutos abrió sus ojos azules y encontró una mano que alguien le tendía para poder levantarse. Ella la aceptó pero al poco tiempo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Su rostro comenzó a desfigurarse en una mueca de horror y sorpresa al encontrarse con la única persona que en su vida pensó volver a encontrar.

* * *

**Sam: y? que les parecio? **

**Kisara: les dijimos que seria algo mas loco que lo otro no? creo que tenemos algunas intrigas, verdad Sam?**

**Sam: Sii, aqui van.**

**1)¿Cual es el gran secreto que Kisara guarda?**

**2)¿A que se referia el vampiro cuando dijo "volveras a ser lo que eras antes"?**

**3) ¿Quien es la persona a la que Kisara no queria volver a ver?**

**4) ¿Que creeen que sucedio con Seto para que terminara asi?**

**5) ¿Que les parece que ellos tengan 2 hijos? ¿Estaran metidos en sus peleas?**

**Kisara: son muchas para el 1 cap. **

**Sam: pero se iran develando a medida que avanze el fic. Algo mas?**

**Kisara: si! los agradecimientos. Agradecemos a: Nyu-nono, nuestra querida Alma gemela por brindarnos el apoyo incondicional y por presionarnos por publicar algo ya que sin ella no estarian leyendo esto ahora**

**Sam: Con esto nos despedimos. Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**S: Gome, gome! La uni me esta consumiendo los sesos, y no tengo nada de tiempo...**

**K: Y porque no me dejas escribir pasan estas cosas...**

**S: agg no seas mala Kisara, solo es que yo soy la escritora tu eres la protagonista.**

**K: como tu lo digas. **

**S: antes que me olvide, aclaro que esto es un UA (universo alternativo) y solo tomo los nombres de yu gi oh para hacerlo un poco mas real.**

**K: ademas es ver a todos en otra faceta...**

**S: ajam si, en fin. Espero que les guste! **

* * *

_**Capitulo II: La muerte de uno**_

-Voy a olvidar el hecho de que quisiste matarme.

-y yo el que realmente lo hiciste. Relajate no soy un tipo rencoroso.

-porque volviste?- pregunto Kisara sosteniendo una toalla en su herida, así lograba detener la hemorragia.

-porque te extrañaba. Ademas tienes algo mio lo recuerdas? Lo quiero de vuelta.

-y eso es porque...

-nostalgia. Solo nostalgia.

-ahora no me digas que quieres verme. No te creeré, no después de lo que me hiciste.

-calmate Ari- le respondió tocándole el hombro- y recuerda que te acabo de salvar la vida- agrego sonriendo estúpidamente

-Solo por un poco de sangre?, perdoname, pero requiere mas esfuerzo.

Sin embargo ella estaba equivocada y lo sabia, sin embargo odiaba el hecho de darle la razón a aquella persona que se lamentaba volver a ver. De contextura alta, con una espalda ancha y unos rasgos dignos de ser tallados en mármol renacentista; Duke Deblin podía enamorar a cualquier mujer con una sola mirada.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda hacían un perfecto contraste con su cabello negro azabache y sus dientes níveos destellaban constantemente, dándole a su sonrisa un encanto insuperable del que él estaba muy consciente ya que le sacaba constante provecho para obtener todo lo que el deseaba, excepto a la mujer que tenia enfrente.

Siempre fue su deseo poseería solo para el, sin embargo los acontecimientos que habían pasado entre ellos, habían hecho que sus caminos se separaran al parecer, momentáneamente. Duke volvió a lanzar una de sus irresistibles sonrisas y Kisara lo fulmino con la mirada, estableciendo claramente que ella no caería en sus redes, otra vez. Sin embargo, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, sumado al intenso mareo que sentía la peliblanca por la perdida de sangre, hicieron que ésta no lo lograra rechazarlo del todo.

En el preciso momento que ella que ella lo estaba empujando levemente para que ella pudiera liberarse de su opresión, Seto entró con su rostro contraído por la preocupación y el horror de la escena que se montaba en la oficina de su esposa.

-¿Kisara?- Preguntó el castaño atónito al ver la extraña e inexplicable situación

Inmediatamente y para no generar problemas, ella se levanto de repente, alejándose del pelinegro. Inevitablemente el esfuerzo hizo que el mareo que tenia se intensificara y cayera en los brazos del ojiazul, casi desmayada. Luego lo vio a los ojos, dando a entender que necesitaba una explicación, por lo que él, con un temblor en su voz, dijo:

- La policía esta aquí. Ellos me llamaron avisándome que había un problema en tu oficina. Deje la reunión y vine lo mas rápido que pude. Que sucedió?

-La atacaron unos ladrones- respondió sin preámbulos Duke dirigiendo su mirada hacia el castaño- Suerte que estaba llegando y logre ayudarla, si no, no estaría contigo ahora. Por cierto, me llamo Duke Deblin, tu nuevo inversionista.

-¿Eres tu? Oh si claro, donde están mis modales. Lo siento y gracias por salvar a mi esposa.

-¿Tu esposa? ¿Kisara es tu esposa?- repitió el pelinegro incrédulo, aunque rápidamente se corrigió diciendo- Pensé que era una secretaria tuya. Jamas pensé que... en fin. Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo para salvar el día

En la puerta inexistente se escucho un leve golpe y un medico de mediana edad entró con la intensión de revisar a la convaleciente Sin despegarse de los protectores brazos de su marido, Kisara se dejo examinar por el doctor. Su herida había parado de sangrar, sin embargo aun sentía un horrible dolor en la parte posterior. Sus ojos cerrados para tratar de calmar el dolor ayudaban a su mente, que estaba hecha un mar de preguntas, a atar los cabos sueltos de el enredo que había vivido. "Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, vienen a buscarme? Quien diablos esta detrás de todo esto? Tengo que cuidarme, tengo que cuidar a Seto, a los niños. No puedo permitir que nada les pase. ¿Acaso Duke tiene algo que ver?". Poco a poco su cabeza también se fue cerrando y una nube negra capturó sus pensamientos, llevándolos a su subconsciente y sumergiendo a la peliblanca en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Lo primero que Kisara vio al abrir sus ojos fue un techo blanco; luego un gran ventanal a su izquierda y por ultimo percibió el aroma a desinfectante. "Definitivamente no estoy en casa" pensó intentando incorporarse para obtener una mejor proyección.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- Dijo una voz que provenía del rincón derecho- aunque eres tan cabeza dura que lo harás de todos modos.

-Dime que no estoy soñando- respondió ella, como pensando en voz alta, poniendo su mano en la cabeza- dime que es una pesadilla y estoy a punto de despertarme en mi cama.

-¿Casada con Kaiba? ¿Que juego estas jugando cariño? Ten mucho cuidado que puede ser muy peligroso.

-Tu voz me da jaqueca. ¿Acaso no sabes respetar el momento de una mujer herida?

-He sido testigo de que has tenido peores heridas. No me vengas con el papel de la esposa devota y sumisa porque sinceramente no lo compro. Se que tu eres mejor que eso.

-Cree lo que quieras, pero fue la verdad cuando dije que quería cambiar mi vida. Ademas no es de tu incumbencia. Si me case con Seto es por algo. Creí haberte dejado bien claro que si te volvías a acercar a mi te iría mal.

-¿Peor que hace un par de años? No lo creo. Por cierto, gracias por tu total falta de interés hacia mi persona- le reprochó Duke acercándose a la cama de Kisara- Te estoy muy agradecido. ¿Donde quedo todo el rollo de que estarías conmigo por siempre? ¿O acaso debo recordarte nuestro juramento?

-Lo recuerdo, gracias; pero simplemente cambie de parecer- respondió la peliblanca levantándose y poniendo sus ojos a la misma altura de los de Duke.

"Diablos, sigue siendo demasiado guapo" pensó mientras observaba aquellas ojos verdes que una vez habían sabido sacarle mil y un suspiros. Su corazón comenzó a latir estrepitosamente y ella temió que él lo oyera. "Admítelo, no me has olvidado, como yo no te olvidado a ti. Solo desearía que no hubieras regresado justo ahora. No voy a poder sostener el papel de enfadada toda mi vida, mas aun si él me mira así".

-Me doy cuenta que cambiaste de parecer, y muy drásticamente. ¿Que quedo de aquella mujer que no le tenia miedo a nada y se arrojaba al peligro como si nada?.

-Otra cosa que no es de tu incumbencia. ¿No es hora que te vayas? Seto llegará en cualquier momento...

-El vendrá mas tarde y me dejó tu seguridad a cargo. Tuvo que hacer una pequeña diligencia. Algo con algunos niños. Espero que no sean los tuyos...

-No te acerques a ellos porque te juro que te arrancare el corazón sin pestañear- le dijo Kisara, lanzando fuego por los ojos y tomando a Duke por los bordes de su camisa.- Les sucede algo y seras el primer responsable que vendrá a mi mente- agregó para que la amenaza fuera mas convincente

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- preguntó la voz del ojiazul, denotando ignorancia y enfado.

El estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo un gran ramo de flores blancas, las cuales cayeron en silencio al suelo. Aquella extraña escena tomo con la guardia baja. Ver a su esposa tan cerca de otro hombre, después de años de estar casados, fue un golpe para él. Lo que no lograba entender era porqué ella hablaba tan acaloradamente con un hombre que apenas conocía. Había visto a Kisara relacionarse con diferentes personas a causa de su trabajo. Colegas, escritores, publicistas, hasta sus propios inversionistas, pero ella siempre los trataba distantes y con cordialidad; jamas había vivido una situación semejante. Hasta ahora.

El C.E.O volvió a preguntar, y esta vez pudo ver la cara de terror de sus esposa. Inmediatamente empujó al nuevo inversionista (con mas fuerza de lo que debía) y Seto se imaginó que ella estaría inventando una excusa para explicar aquel malentendido.

-Seti, cariño- empezó la peliblanca ruborizándose, haciendo que su piel blanca se viera mas iluminada y hermosa- Verás, el...

-La estaba ayudando a recuperar su anillo- la interrumpió Duke al mismo tiempo que tomaba al castaño por los hombros y lo miraba directamente a los ojos- Ahora, ve a buscar un vaso de agua y no recuerdes nada de este evento.- agregó mientras lo soltaba y le abría la puerta para que pudiera irse.

-¡Que acabas de hacer!- gritó Kisara cuando su marido salio de la habitación- ¿Estas loco?

-Considera que hay una primera vez para todo. ¿Me parece que jamas lo hiciste verdad?

-No quise y jamas tuve que hacerlo Duke. Así que deja de intervenir en mi vida y vete por el camino que tomaste.

* * *

Luego de unas tediosas y largas horas de esperar a que el medico le diera el alta, Kisara regresó a su cálido y dulce hogar, buscando que la rutina diaria la distrajera de todos los acontecimientos que había vivido los últimos días. Controlar las actividades de sus hijos, trabajar desde su casa y ayudar a su esposo, mantuvo su cabeza sumamente ocupada y en un par de días se había olvidado por completo de su nueva visita.

Su complejo de oficinas había quedado completamente destruido tras el ataque que sufrieron y por eso ella debía trabajar desde su casa. Recibía a sus editores, inversionistas y escritores en la oficina de Seto, y aunque solo era una medida provisoria, Kisara pensaba en la posibilidad de hacerla permanente. La peliblanca se sentía culpable por no poder pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hijos por culpa de su trabajo, y ahora, como consecuencia de la casi catástrofe que había sucedido hace unos días atrás, ella disponía de mucho tiempo para estar con ellos. Además, era una excusa para cuidarlos y protegerlos de la creciente amenaza.

Ella aun no sabia quien estaba detrás de todo ello, pero de alguna manera u otra lo adivinaría. Por mucho que le doliera debería volver a retomar su antigua vida para poder acabar con ella de una vez por todas. Enterrarla en lo profundo de la tierra para poder proteger a los que ella mas quería, y por sobre todo, quería enterrar y olvidar a Duke. Él formaba parte de su pasado mas oscuro y tenebroso. En un momento de su vida pensó que él era el centro de su universo y que moriría sin él. Que tonta había sido. Sin embargo eso es lo que el amor hace y Kisara no estaba exenta de ello.

Sus pensamientos volaban sin sentido por el tiempo y el espacio mientras miraba el techo del despacho de su querido Seto. Había terminado su trabajo y no le quedaba nada mas que hacer que disfrutar de su tiempo libre. ¿La historia volvería a repetirse otra vez? No lo creía, él no seria capaz de hacerle una cosa así ¿Sera que quizás el tiempo ya había transcurrido y la maldición había vuelto a correr?. Una cosa era segura, por mas que a ella le doliera Duke estaba en la ciudad por alguna razón en especial. Y esa razón tenia nombre y apellido. No, pensó Kisara sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente, no puede volver a pasar. Debo permanecer calmada y mantenerme fría Quizás el vampiro y Deblin solo aparecieron de casualidad. No es verdad. Ve a la teoría, lograron detener el avance hace mas de 500 años, él lo contó claramente. ¿Por qué volver cuando juré que lo mataría a penas viera sus pestañas? Aquí hay algo mal. Quizás debería citarlo. No, es una locura, detente. No lo llamaré ni me meteré en problemas. Elimínalo de tu vida.

De repente el teléfono sonó. En un arrebato de desesperación la peliblanca lo tomó y contestó diciendo:

- ¿Oficina de la señora Halley en que puedo ayudarlo?

- Soy el detective Wheeler, de la seccional 6. Lamento tener que comunicarle esta noticia, señora.

Luego de dos minutos, el corazón de Kisara se resquebrajó y rompió en un incontrolable llanto. Colgó el teléfono como pudo y se recostó en la silla, mientras las lagrimas se derramaban en su rostro como una catarata. No bastó con el ataque a su persona, sino que ahora ellos querían destruir todo lo que mas quería Miró las fotos que su marido tenia en su escritorio y un recuerdo irónico pasó por su mente. Ella nunca quiso que le tomaran una fotografía, y ahora el único recuerdo que tenia era el de su mente. Ella había sido su mentora, su protectora, su amiga, su hermana, su madre, todo lo que Kisara deseaba y ahora estaba muerta. Ya no volvería

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Seto entró al escritorio con el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal. Ya desde el sorpresivo ataque de la oficina de su esposa y la aparición de este nuevo inversionista que parecía conocerla, sentía que Kisara estaba perturbada por algo, por eso él fue decidido a hablar con ella y dejar las cosas claras. Sin embargo, al verla llorando desconsoladamente y sola no pudo evitar sentirse mal y correr a abrazarla. Dejó que la peliblanca posara su rostro en su hombro mientras enjuagaba las lagrimas con sus manos. Jamas había visto a su esposa tan vulnerable, tan frágil Siempre había sido su sostén, su apoyo y ahora ella necesitaba de él.

-¿Que sucedió Kisara?-Preguntó el C.E.O, acariciando la cabellera de Kisara.

-La mataron Seti. Asesinaron a Serenity, y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

**S: Y? que les parecio?**

**K: Serenity muere? que mal, hubiera preferido a Tea.**

**S: tranquila, ya te enteraras mas adelante. Quieres intrigas?**

**K: si!**

**S: bueno la primera: **

**Que relacion que tenia Serenity con Kisara?**

**Como murió Serenity?**

**Seto sospecha algo de la relacion de Kisara y Duke?**

**K: no hay mas? **

**S: son las unicas por ahora. Cualquier consulta, duda, sugerencia, dejen un review! Sayonara!**

**K: espera, antes que nada. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo condicional de nuestra gran amiga Nyu-Nono. **


End file.
